Un Amor Correcto
by Maarinaaaaa
Summary: -Eres tan bella, siempre has sido mi luz, mi esperanza, mi compañera, has recorrido los caminos mas difíciles junto a mi y Hermione eso ha sido un sacrificio que solo te podría pagar con mi vida, aunque se que "tu solo hacias lo correcto", la verdad es que me salvaste de mil formas posibles. - (ONE-SHOT, HXH)


En esos días en que todo estaba mal, él sabía que una persona, solo una siempre lo iba a hacer sentir mejor. Antes de la guerra todo era platónico, aunque algunas veces, no tanto, ellos aprendieron a amarse ajenos a la realidad en que vivían, con promesas de posterioridad e incondicionalidad, la amaba como sabia nunca iba a amar a una mujer y ahora después de la guerra habían muchas cosas que los detenían a gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, empezando estaba Ron, el cual nunca había aceptado del todo su romance, estaba Molly la cual no trataba muy bien a Hermione, estaba la misma Hermione que odiaba sentir que todos estaban en su contra, ella quería hacer una carrera política en el ministerio, aspiraba a lo más alto para cambiar de una vez por todas el sistema patriarcal y discriminador que existía dentro del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, pero su relación con Harry solo la hacía objeto de cuchicheos a su alrededor, portadas en "Corazón de Bruja" y artículos de la maldita de Skitter.

La última pelea que habían tenido había sido porque ninguno tenía tiempo, ambos vivían en la misma casa desde que ella había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero parecía que no lo hicieran porque con las prácticas de Harry para ser un Auror , las cuales le tomaba más tiempo de lo que había pensado, con todo lo que había aprendido no entendía como había logrado vencer a Voldemort, bueno, realmente pensaba, que solo sobrevivió gracias a Hermione y ella no tenía tiempo porque estaba demasiado preocupada leyendo y terminando todo su trabajo a tiempo para su jefe, para las minorías mágicas, a veces pensaba en pedir más reconocimiento después de todo ella ayudo a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, lucho contra Bellatrix, pero no, no era su estilo, pedir ayuda.

¿Cómo encontraba tiempo para preocuparse por otro si ni siquiera podía preocuparse de ella misma?- se preguntaba, tiempos difíciles, pensaba.

Su historia con Harry estaba llena de altos y bajos, de idas y venidas, pero llena de amor, de eso estaba segura, se dieron cuenta que se amaban desde niños, pero el amor romántico comenzó en quinto año con la maldita de Umbridge, ella no iba a dejar que los dejaran sin aprender, ella no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su mejor amigo, a su amor, ella se prometio estar a cada paso del camino con el y eso iba a hacer, cuando lucharon en el ministerio, la fatídica noche que Sirius Murio, Voldemort regreso a la "vida publica" y a ella le llego una maldición, fue la noche que se prometieron incondicionalidad eterna, nadie se iba a interponer entre ellos, nunca, pero no sabía cuan pesada seria esa promesa a través del tiempo, tendrían que luchar contra el enojo de Ron, la decepción de Ginny, la locura de George, la indiferencia de Molly y más encima con todo el mundo mágico, pero nada sería tan extremo ni terrible como la persecución del señor tenebroso y su sequito. Si, habían pasado cosas peores y aunque después de eso las pequeñeces no deberían importar tanto, importaban, y mucho.

Harry no había ido a trabajar, después de su pelea en la madrugada con Hermione decidio tomarse el día para pensar y para averiguar que es lo que realmente hace su corazón vibrar. Revisando viejos objetos, encontró una cajita de madera, suavemente la abrió y encontró muchas fotos de el y Hermione, de Ron y el, de los tres, de el, obviamente esa caja era de Hermione con recuerdos de Hogwarts pero también encontró una ramita, una ramita que le recordo todos esos días en el bosque de Dean, esos días oscuros y tristes, unos días donde se amaron como nunca, unos días donde pensaron en abandonar todo, pero una vez mas decidieron salvar a todos, por ellos mismos, por su familia, por sus amigos, por la oportunidad que le arrebataron a Harry de vivir sin miedo y feliz.

Hermione también se había tomado el día libre, por primera vez en toda su vida necesitaba relajarse en un lugar donde nadie la encontrara.

Harry recordando todas las noches de amor y angustia que habían pasado, las noches explorando sus cuerpos, las noches amargas de terror, decidio hacer lo más atrevido del mundo, cuando mandaron una lechuza a casa para saber como se encontraba la señorita Granger, después de haberse reportado enferma, sabia donde ir a buscarla.

Hermione estaba sentada cerca del lago, ya no era invierno, así que el lago reflejaba un cielo brillante y los arboles de alrededor eran de un verde brillante, era principio de primavera y se notaba, el leve calor que generaba el sol, los colores, el aroma a bosque, la detenia de irse, sabia que había pasado horas en ese lugar pero necesitaba esa clase de soledad.

El la vio sentada, con un libro a su lado y su vista fija en el lago, sabia que estaba recordando y fotografiando en su mente ese paisaje maravilloso, la primavera era la mejor época de ese lugar, el lugar dónde ella un día le propuso envejecer. Poco a poco se acercó a ella.

Poco a poco ella sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero su perfume era inconfundible.

-Hola- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Hola- respondió Hermione como si fuera un viejo amigo y no su compañero.

-¿Puedo contarte una historia?- pregunto Harry con falsa modestia,

-Hermione pensando en que Harry nunca había sido del tipo que leía historias dignas de contar lo dejo proseguir en silencio.

-Hace muchos muchos años un hombre se enamoró de una mujer que no estaba en su destino y el aunque no quiso aceptarlo en un principio, la amo aun cuando ella había muerto, por otro lado esa mujer se enamoró y fue feliz, ella tenía mucho por vivir, pero como magos entendemos que hay fuerzas más fuertes que nuestra propia voluntad, tuvo un hijo y poco después ella fallecio junto al amor de su vida, ese hijo a pesar de tener muchas dificultades en su vida encontró su luz, una luz que lo ha acompañado en los momentos mas oscuros de su existencia e incluso antes de ir a su muerte, esa luz camino con el. Sabes, para mi es muy raro volver a este lugar donde la desesperanza nos tenia hundidos en la oscuridad. – en este momento, Hermione se giro para mirarlo a los ojos, Harry le corrió un mechon de su cara y continuo.- eres tan bella, siempre has sido mi luz, mi esperanza, mi compañera, has recorrido los caminos mas difíciles junto a mi y Hermione eso ha sido un sacrificio que solo te podría pagar con mi vida, aunque se que "tu solo hacias lo correcto", la verdad es que me salvaste de mil formas posibles.

-Harry, tu , ay , yo siempre te he amado, como amigos, como pareja, como todo, yo jamas podría haberte dejado solo, en ninguna etapa del camino.- dijo Hermione con las lagrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Mi amor, te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que deberíamos quedarnos en este bosque para envejecer.- pregunto un Harry muy emocionado.

-Claro que si.-

\- En el momento de mayor oscuridad, solos, con frio, me dijiste "deberíamos quedarnos aquí y envejecer" y sabes, si quiero envejecer contigo, pero no aquí, quiero envejecer contigo en la casa de mis padres, donde tengamos un patio gigante y una biblioteca, quiero estar contigo mientras asciendes en el ministerios y te conviertes en ministra de magia, la primera ministra de magia del ministerio seras tu mi vida, quiero estar junto a ti mientras yo tengo misiones riesgosas, ya sabes que me encanta salvar al mundo- tu complejo de héroe nunca morirá, lo se,(rio Hermione)- y tu me grites que deje de tratar de morir, quiero estar contigo cuando tengamos hijos y sean iguales a ti o a mi, que jueguen juntos con los de Ron y George, quiero gritar que te amo y vamos demandar a Skitter, seremos los Potter pero se que tu quieres crecer con tu propio nombre, como hija de muggles orgullosa y lo haras. Así que, te gustaría envejecer conmigo?- en el momento que Harry termino su discurso Hermione se lanzo a el, juntos tirados en la tierra, con los arboles sobre sus cabezas, llenos de amor, llenos de euforia, Harry le puso un anillo a Hermione, porque juntos iban a lanzarse contra el mundo, para alcanzar sus metas y amarse hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron felices y se fueron juntos al Ministerio, sabían que desde ese momento las cosas no serian color de rosa, nunca lo han sido y no esperaban que lo fueran, los matices de colores en la vida siempre son increíbles. Hablaron con una vieja compañera de Hogwarts que escribia en el Profeta y anunciaron su compromiso.

Cenaron con los Weasley los cuales los aceptaron pero aun había asperezas que limar, aunque con palabras de la propia Ginny "La familia es la familia, el amor acepta todo y ustedes esiempre han sido nuestros hermanos".

La boda del siglo se realizo en Hogwarts recordando a los que ya no estaban y celebrando la vida, todos al final estaban felices de que finalmente Harry Potter y Hermione Granger hayan terminado juntos, "como siempre debio ser", ella no cambio su apellido, quería lograr las cosas por ella y pasar a la Historia como la primera bruja que aunque si fue la mas lista de su generación, lucho en la 2da guerra mágica, a pesar de todo se convirtió en la primera ministra de magia mujer e hija de muggles.

Cuando nacio su primer hijo James Sirius Potter, Harry prometio no volver a tener misiones riesgosas, quería vivir todo lo posible para ver crecer a su primogénito y a Teddy junto a los niños que venían, Albus Severus y su preciosa Lily Luna, los niños crecieron felices junto a sus primos y en una familia amorosa que le recordaba todos los días lo afortunado que era a pesar de tener una niñez horrenda.

Hermione había unido su alma a la de Harry de todas las maneras conocidas y aunque el siempre iba a salir en una que otra misión riesgosa (porque su promesa fue en vano) y a veces no tenían tiempo, otras la gente hablaba, otra quería matarlo, ella siempre supo que fue la decisión mas acertada de su vida.

Hermione agradeció cada día de su existencia a esa antepasado que también era bruja porque sin ella nunca hubiese tenido esta vida.


End file.
